A.F.T.O.N.
No Michael The Van We Are Looking For Is Not Here Only A Ingot Whos Jumping From Roof To Roof - A.F.T.O.N. A.F.T.O.N. is the replacement for DELOK.I.T.T. after he was shot down. he has all the features from DELOK.I.T.T. and DELOK.A.R.R. he was created by MIchael Afton who designed the A.I. after himself A.F.T.O.N. along with K.I.T.T. and K.A.R.R. now works on the mission of finding Wiliam Afton Features * Computer AI - The "brain" of A.F.T.O.N. was the Knight 50000 Microprocessor, the center of a "self-aware" cybernetic logic module that allowed A.F.T.O.N. to think, learn, communicate and interact with humans. ** A.F.T.O.N. was programmed to obey all orders given to him by his human creator Michael Afton, *** The system could drive the car better than a human operator could. **** He could provide music, video and video games via an in-dash entertainment system. * Molecular Bonded Shell - A.F.T.O.N. is armored with "Tri-Helical Plasteel 5000 MBS", or Molecular Bonded Shell plating which protects him from almost all forms of conventional firearms and explosive devices. They can only be harmed by heavy artillery and rockets, and even then, the blast usually leaves most of the car's shell intact and only damages internal components. The shell protects every part of the car including the tires. As a result, A.F.T.O.N. could act as a shield for explosives by driving over bombs and suppressing the blast. The shell also protects against fire and electricity; however, it is vulnerable to some potent acids and at least one formula was made to completely neutralize the shell. Long exposure to seawater can weaken the shell. The shell provides a unlimted frame tolerance The shell is actually a combination of three secret substances referred together as the "Knight Compound". It was developed by Wilton Knight who entrusted parts of the formula to three separate people. Each individual knows only two pieces of the formula, ensuring that any two of them could make more of the Knight Compound in an emergency situation and that no one person would be able to make it. Michael Afton upgraded the MBS to be even more powerfull by 500%, Making A.F.T.O.N. the most indestructible Knight Industries vehicle ever. * Pyroclastic Lamination - A.F.T.O.N. is protected by a thermal-resistant coating that can withstand sustained temperatures of up to 9000 degrees Fahrenheit. * Power System - A.F.T.O.N. is powered by the Afton Robotics turbojet with modified afterburners and a computer controlled 12-speed turbodrive transmission. Specifications 0–60 mph in 0.1 seconds, standing to quarter mile 1.140 seconds. Electromagnetic hyper-vacuum disc brakes: 9 foot braking distance (70–0 mph). * Turbo Boost - A.F.T.O.N. was equipped with a Turbo Boost capability. The system consisted of a series of rear mounted undercarriage rocket motors, which allowed the car to accelerate to speeds in excess of 500 mph. The rockets could fire both forwards and backwards as needed. The system had two secondary uses: *# It could be used to provide power for pushing or pulling heavy objects when necessary. *# When used in combination with the Trajectory Guidance System and a pair of front-mounted rocket motors, the car could "jump" 167 feet into the air to avoid obstacles. * Voice Synthesizer - A.F.T.O.N.'s Voice synthesizer allows A.F.T.O.N. as well as other similar vehicles logic modules to speak and communicate. Other sounds, such as a police raid to fool criminals or a wild animal's growl, could also be simulated. The Voice Synthesizer "speaks" through the Voice Modulator in the interior of the vehicle. A.F.T.O.N.'s primary spoken language was English, however by accessing his language module, he could speak fluently in Spanish and French. The module could also be adjusted to give A.F.T.O.N. different accents. * Electronic Jamming System - A.F.T.O.N. has an Electronic Jamming System which consists of three main components: the Electromagnetic Field Generator, Electronic Field Disrupter and the Microwave Ignition Sensor. The system can take control of electronic machines, allowing such diverse activites as cheating at slot machines, breaking electronic locks, scrambling security cameras, and withdrawing money from ATMs. The system was used most frequently to disable the engine and activate the brakes on a fleeing vehicle. sometimes A.F.T.O.N. used the system to magnetize and manipulate non-electronic objects such as a mechanical combination lock, and to create "poltergeist" activity, moving random objects to frighten people. * Anamorphic Equalizer - The equalizer device is a fiber-optic array of electronic "eyes". The scanner could see in all visual wavelengths as well as X-Ray and infrared. When A.F.T.O.N.'s surveillance mode was active, the bar would light up and make an ominous swooping sound as it panned left and right. Occasionally, the bar pulsed in different patterns and swept either rapidly or very slowly. * Etymotic Equalizer - This system allowed A.F.T.O.N. to hear sounds. An array of audio sensors were threaded throughout his interior and exterior. * Olfactory Sensor - A.F.T.O.N. could "smell" via an atmospheric sampling device mounted in his front bumper. * Microscanners - Microscanners are tiny audio and visual sensors embedded into the grooves of A.F.T.O.N.'s body. They allow for visual tracking and display of anything around the car. * Cruise Modes - These are A.F.T.O.N.'s three drive modes: ** Normal - On "Normal", Michael had control of the car. In an emergency, A.F.T.O.N. could still take over and activate Auto Cruise mode. In order to prevent this, one has to use the Manual Override. ** Auto Cruise - In "Auto", A.F.T.O.N. could drive himself utilizing an advanced Auto Collision Avoidance system. ** Pursuit - "Pursuit" is used during high-speed driving and is a combination of manual and computer assisted operation. A.F.T.O.N. could respond to road conditions faster than Michael's reflexes could; however, Michael was technically in control of the vehicle and A.F.T.O.N. helped guide certain maneuvers. * Computer Override - A.F.T.O.N. can take over all of his systems but only if protocol 4443 is activated. * Manual Override - A.F.T.O.N. has a function which can be activated in order to completely lock the AI from all the vehicle controls. Unlike the Computer Override, Manual Override simply keeps A.F.T.O.N. from activating Auto Cruise or preventing anyone inside the car from doing something that would probably hurt them. A.F.T.O.N.'s AI is still able to protest such actions vocally. * Police Lights/Siren - A.F.T.O.N.'s headlights can flash red and blue as police lights, and he has a siren. * Silent Mode - A.F.T.O.N. could run silently. The feature dampened his engine noise and allows him to sneak around. * Grappling Hook and Winch - A.F.T.O.N. has a hidden winch and grappling hook system, one mounted under his front bumper, and another in a compartment behind his tail light plate. Most often the hook is connected by a strong cable, but a metal arm has also been seen. * Parachute - A.F.T.O.N. is equipped with a parachute. * Oil Jets/Smoke Screen - A.F.T.O.N. could spray an oil slick and a plume of smoke from under the rear bumper. * Flame Thrower - A.F.T.O.N. has flame throwers mounted under his bumpers. * Tear Gas Launcher - A.F.T.O.N. can dispense a cloud of tear gas along with his smoke screen. * Ultramagnesium Charges - A.F.T.O.N. can launch magnesium flares, which can also be used to divert heat-seeking missiles fired at him. * High Traction Drop Downs - When activated, the HTDD system hydraulically raises A.F.T.O.N.'s chassis for better traction when driving off-road. * Traction Spikes - When activated A.F.T.O.N.'s tires would have spikes coming out in order for A.F.T.O.N. to drive up steep off-road hills. * Telephone Comlink - Michael could contact K.I.T.T. or K.A.R.R. and communicate with others using A.F.T.O.N.'s video display. * Surveillance Mode - Surveillance Mode did several things: ** A.F.T.O.N. could detect people and vehicles and track their movements and discern proximity. ** A.F.T.O.N. could gather structural schematics of buildings, vehicles, or other devices and help Michael avoid potential danger when he was snooping. ** A.F.T.O.N. could also monitor radio transmissions and telephone communications within a location and trace those calls. ** A.F.T.O.N. could tap into computer systems to monitor, or upload and download information. * Infrared Tracking Scope - A.F.T.O.N. could monitor the position of specific vehicles in the area within 100 miles. For instance, if Michael wanted to know the location of every police vehicle within 70 miles, A.F.T.O.N. could display a schematic on his monitors of all police vehicles relative to his position. * Laser Powerpack - A.F.T.O.N. can fire a high powered ultra-frequency modulated laser capable of burning through steel plating. Like most of A.F.T.O.N.'s components, the schematics for the laser device are classified. * Bomb Sniffer - A.F.T.O.N. is equipped with a bomb sniffer module that can detect explosives within a few 20 yards of the vehicle. * Bio Matrix Scanner - A.F.T.O.N. has a medical scanner that includes an electrocardiograph (ECG). The medical scanner can monitor the vital signs of individuals and display them on his monitors. It could indicate such conditions as if they were injured, poisoned, undergoing stress or other emotional behavior. A.F.T.O.N. could even monitor Michael's physical activity through sensors inside the driver seat. * Deflatable Tires - A.F.T.O.N. could deflate and reinflate his tires. * Fuel Processor - A.F.T.O.N. was powered by a turbine engine primarily fueled by hydrogen gas. However, his complex fuel processor allows him to run on any combustible liquid, even regular gasoline. A.F.T.O.N.'s actual fuel requirements and efficiency ratings were classified. * Self-Tinting Windows - A.F.T.O.N.'s windows could darken to opacity for various situations. * Voice Stress Analyzer - A.F.T.O.N. can process spoken voices and determine if someone may be lying. * Auto Doors, Sunroof, and Trunklid - A.F.T.O.N. could automatically open and close his doors. He could also lock his doors to prevent unauthorized entry into his driver compartment. He could also open his hood automatically. * Rotating License Plate - A.F.T.O.N. can rotate his 080282 license plate to reveal a fictitious one reading "AFT 228". * Seat Ejection System - A.F.T.O.N. had two front ejection seats, mostly used when Michael needed a boost to fire escapes or building roof tops. * Passive Laser Restraint System - The restraint system helped protect Michael and any passengers from the shock of sudden impacts and hard stopping, especially after Super-Pursuit Mode. * Video Display Monitors - KITT has three touchscreen video displays on his dash for various readouts. They are controlled by two systems, the Graphic Translator (which sketches likenesses from verbal input) and the Anamorphic Equalizer (which gathered visual information from A.F.T.O.N.'s front scan bar) and microscanners. * Computer Print Out - A.F.T.O.N. could print hard copies of data on a dashboard-mounted printer. * Ultraphonic Chemical Analyzer - A.F.T.O.N. has a retractable tray with anelectron scanner that could analyze the chemical properties of various materials. It could even scan fingerprints and read ballistic information off bullets and compare these with a police database. Aside from the scanning tray, the system could also analyze chemical information gathered from A.F.T.O.N.'s exterior sensors. * Fire Extinguisher - A.F.T.O.N. could put out fires from a CO2 sprayer in his bumpers. * Interior Oxygenator - A.F.T.O.N. could release oxygen into his driver compartment and provide air to passengers if he was ever submerged in water or buried in earth. This is also used to overcome the effects of certain drugs. * Two-Wheel Ski Drive - The Ski Mode setting allowed A.F.T.O.N. to "ski" (driving up on two wheels). * Third Stage Aquatic Synthesizer - With this system, A.F.T.O.N. can hydroplane, effectively "driving" on water, using his wheels and turbo system for propulsion. * Sub Zero - A.F.T.O.N. could release cryogenic gases and "flash freeze" the driver compartment. * Sleep Gas - A.F.T.O.N. could spray a gas into the driver compartment that could render an unwanted occupant unconscious. * Vacuum - A.F.T.O.N. could expend all breathable air from the driver compartment, A.F.T.O.N. uses this to rid the compartment of smoke after bombs were detonated.. * Trajectory Guidance System - Allowed A.F.T.O.N. to calculate the perfect trajectory so that the car could Turbo Boost out in a stationary position or if it was trapped under something. * Super-Pursuit Mode - A.F.T.O.N.'s Super-Pursuit Mode provided a 900% boost in speed * Emergency Braking System - The EBS slowed KITT down from Super-Pursuit speeds. It consisted of a forward breaking booster and air panels that popped out to create air friction. * Convertible Roof - Added in 1985, by pressing the "C" button on KITT's dash, Michael could bring the top down and KITT became a convertible. * 'Windshield Projection -' Basically, the entire front windshield is configured to display extra information and aswell as display the video communication link with other people. * 'Hood Surface Screen -' Similar to projection windshield. Allows KITT to display data on exterior hood for outside briefings or with other parties. * 'Offensive Missiles -' 2 tube launched missiles that are retracted from the front bumper. Category:Knight Industries Vehicles